internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Shamarh Brooks
| birth_place = St Michael, Barbados | nickname = | heightft = | heightinch = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Legbreak | role = Batsman | international = true | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 22 August | testdebutyear = 2019 | testdebutagainst = India | testcap = 318 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | club1 = Barbados | year1 = 2007–present | clubnumber1 = | club2 = St Kitts and Nevis Patriots | year2 = 2016–present | clubnumber2 = | type2 = List A | debutdate2 = 25 January | debutyear2 = 2007 | debutfor2 = Barbados | debutagainst2 = Windward Islands | lastdate2 = 20 October | lastyear2 = 2018 | lastfor2 = Barbados | lastagainst2 = Jamaica | type1 = FC | debutdate1 = 7 February | debutyear1 = 2007 | debutfor1 = Barbados | debutagainst1 = Guyana | lastdate1 = 14 March | lastyear1 = 2019 | lastfor1 = Barbados | lastagainst1 = Leeward Islands | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = | runs1 = | bat avg1 = | 100s/50s1 = / | top score1 = | deliveries1 = | wickets1 = | bowl avg1 = | fivefor1 = | tenfor1 = | best bowling1 = / | catches/stumpings1 = /– | column2 = FC | matches2 = 71 | runs2 = 3,587 | bat avg2 = 33.52 | 100s/50s2 = 5/21 | top score2 = 166 | deliveries2 = 791 | wickets2 = 7 | bowl avg2 = 78.14 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/68 | catches/stumpings2 = 60/– | column3 = List A | matches3 = 35 | runs3 = 748 | bat avg3 = 26.71 | 100s/50s3 = 0/4 | top score3 = 61* | deliveries3 = 60 | wickets3 = 4 | bowl avg3 = 10.50 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 2/12 | catches/stumpings3 = 16/– | column4 = T20 | matches4 = 16 | runs4 = 194 | bat avg4 = 19.40 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 37 | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = – | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 8/– | date = 22 August | year = 2019 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/wicb-regional-4-day-2016-17/content/player/230555.html ESPNCricinfo }} Sharmarh Shaqad Joshua Brooks (born 1 October 1988) in St Michael, Barbados. He is a West Indies cricketer who played in the 2006 U-19 Cricket World Cup in Sri Lanka. In January 2019, he was named in the West Indies' Test squad for their series against England, but he did not play. In August 2019, he was again named in the West Indies' Test squad, this time for their series against India. He made his Test debut for the West Indies against India on 22 August 2019. External links * Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:Cricketers